We'll just have to share
by Angelena H. Granger
Summary: What will happen when Draco and Ginny are forced to share something! Read and find out! Oh and don't forget to review!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hello again wonderful people. I am yet again writing a story. But this time I actually have a title thought up, and, I'm gonna space it out so I get more reviews. grins evilly Well, any ways, I guess I'll get to it. Here it is! Dundun da dun!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  


~We'll just have to share~   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Ginny Weasley was your typical 16 year old. She loved clothes and makeup and of course, guys. hot, hot guys. She had a lot more friends now then she did in her earlier years, because back then, she usually kept to herself. She hated every moment of it. Being know as "the quiet red-head" didn't exactly strike her fancy. So, she started goofing off, and joining class discussions, and talking to people more often. It was her run-in with Malfoy in her 3rd year and the fight that followed that caught everyone's attention...   
  


"Watch it!" Malfoy said. Someone had ran into him. Someone with red hair. "Oh. If it isn't the little weasel. And her bag broke, what a shame." he said looking sympathetic. "It's going to take your family an entire year to get the money to pay for a new one."   
  


Harry and Ron, who were sitting at the Gryfinndor table were watching everything. They started to stand, but Hermione grabbed their arms and pulled them down.   
  


"Let her handle it." she said firmly.   
  


Ginny never looked up. She just kept picking up her things and trying to ignore the last comment about her family. She reached for her potions book, but Malfoy kicked it out of reach.   
  


"Oops." he said. Oops was right. Ginny snapped.   
  


"God damnitt Malfoy! What the hell is your problem!" she screamed as she shoved him. He stumbled backwards for a moment before straightening.   
  


"Keep your hands off of me. I just got these cleaned." he said dusting off his robes.   
  


At this point, Ginny was shaking with anger, and the whole hall was watching. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She punched him. Hard. Right in his perfect nose. Crimson blood poured down his white cheeks as his hands flew up to his nose and his eyes watered from pain. Growing up with 6 brothers certainly had its advantages. And this was one of them.   
  


"What the hell?!" Malfoy managed to say.   
  


Ginny gave him one last glare before picking up her things and walking out of the hall as if nothing happened. The room erupted with cheers, all except for some of the Slytherins and teachers of course. She smiled to herself as it finally sank in.   
  


"I punched Draco Malfoy." she thought happily as she made her way to her dorm.   
  


The next day was even better. She had broken his nose. True, she got 5 weeks worth of detention with Snape, but it was worth it. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't heal it with magic, "he got what he deserved", Ginny heard her say, so he had to wear a cast. She burst out laughing whenever she saw him. He gave her death glares, but she just laughed harder and waved. Her father sent her a congratulations card via owl, and she hung it on her wall. Life was great. Ever since then, she had started hanging with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They brought out the best in her. She had a natural born prankster buried deep inside that needed to come out. They helped her become the person she always wanted to be, and she was forever thankful. Her mother wasn't at all happy with all the detentions, but she didn't care. She finally had friends and her life was fun, not lonely anymore. 

Now, 3 years later, everything was still perfect. She was still very good friends with "the guys" as she liked to call them, and even a chance to date Harry. To everyone's surprise, she declined.   
  


"Sorry Harry." she told him. "You waited to long."   
  


He was hurt, and she lost a piece of her heart when he walked away, but it just wasn't meant to be. It took a while, but she finally found out, unfortunately, the hard way. With the help of her friends, and several thousand boxes of tissues she cried everything she ever felt for Harry out of her system. Now everything was back to normal, and life was once again great. Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table on Saturday with the guys.   
  


"Are you okay?" Seamus asked loading his plate.   
  


"Actually, I woke up this morning and just felt icky. Something is bothering me, and I can't figure it out." she said standing. "I'm going to my tree."   
  


"Bye" said Neville.   
  


"Don't stay out to long now." said Dean.   
  


"I won't dad, don't worry." she said smiling sweetly.   
  


"Shut up" Dean said laughing. "Bye"   
  


"Bye!" she called over her shoulder.   
  


Malfoy was watching. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to seek revenge, and this was it. Or so he thought. Ginny hurried out he front doors, and down the lawn to the forbidden forest. Malfoy made sure to keep his distance.   
  


"I wonder where she's going" he thought as he hid behind Hagrid's hut. She kept on walking, until 10 minutes later, she reached her destination. A tree. The tallest tree in the forest. This was her sanctuary. The place she came when she was angry or sad. She sat at the very top, and there was a veil of leaves that hid her from anyone, or anything happened to pass by. She loved being up high, leaving all the feelings she went there with at the bottom. A couple of hours up there, and she came down feeling like new. He had even carved her name on a branch, so the tree was really hers. All hers. At least that's what she thought.   
  


"What is she doing in my tree?!" thought Malfoy, as he watched her climb up to the top.   
  


He waited until she was blocked from view, and started climbing. He tried to be as quiet as possible because what he planned to do wouldn't work if he gave himself away. He got to the veil of leaves, and then...   
  


"AHHHH!!!" he screamed as he popped up.   
  


Ginny let out a shriek , and kicked him in the chest. Malfoy lost his balance, and fell backwards toward the ground. Ginny grabbed her wand and performed a levitating charm. She waited until he was about a foot away from the ground, and then let him drop.   
  


"Owww!" he yelled up the her.   
  


"Serves you right for scaring me. Why did you follow me?" she asked looking confused.   
  


"To seek my revenge on you" he yelled.   
  


"Ooh I'm shaking." she yelled back smiling. "Get away from my tree."   
  


"Excuse me Weasley, but I believe this is my tree." he said plainly. She arched an eyebrow, and then smiled.   
  


"Look on the underside of the branch right in front of your face." she said. He did, and what he saw didn't please him. There, carved in perfect cursive, was the name Ginny.   
  


"Very nice Weasley. Now its your turn. Look above you and to the left." he instructed. She did, and what she saw surprised her. He had carved Draco, with a snake around it.   
  


"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit" she said more to herself than anyone.   
  


"Looks like I win." he said smirking.   
  


"Sorry sweetie, but it's not that simple. We'll just have to share." she said climbing down.   
  


"Share?! No way. I'm not sharing anything with you." he said looking at her.   
  


"Oh yes you are. I don't give up that easily. I'm not gonna waste my time finding another tree, just because your an asshole." she said walking away.   
  


"I guess we'll see." he called after her.   
  


"Yeah. I guess we will."   
  


"And don't call me sweetie!"   
  


"Alright muffin!"   
  
  
  


"Did you find peace and solitude in your precious tree Gin?" Neville asked the next day at lunch.   
  


"Hey now Neville. Don't dis the tree until you've experienced it for yourself." she said while buttering her toast.   
  


"How are we supposed to try it," piped in Seamus, "you won't even tell us where it is."   
  


"And I never will." Ginny replied. "And no Neville, I didn't find peace and solitude, but I did find a certain bouncing ferret..."   
  


"Malfoy!? Did he follow you there?" asked Dean.   
  


"Well yes and no. It turns out that Malfoy and I...had the same idea....when it came to seeking solitude." she finally finished.   
  


"In English please if you don't mind" Neville said looking confused.   
  


"Oh honestly boys! I thought you were smart!" she said looking at their confused faces. "We go to the same tree! Geez!"   
  


"Oh!" they all said.   
  


"Why couldn't you just say it like a normal person" Dean asked.   
  


"Hey. What can I say. I like sounding smart." she said grinning. "Anyway, he followed me out there, said something about revenge, and scared me. Probably thought I was gonna fall, but I kicked him and he fell first."   
  


The boys started laughing.   
  


"Turns out he carved his name too, so technically the tree is also his. I told him that we would just have to share. He said no, but eventually he'll realize it's the only way. I'm not giving up my tree for him." she explained.   
  


"Good for you Gin. Put your foot down." Dean said as he hit the table with his fist. Ginny laughed.   
  


"What's up?" someone asked right behind her making her jump.   
  


"Geez Harry. You always sneak up on my like that." she said turning to look at him. But it wasn't Harry. It was Malfoy.   
  
  
  


A/N: Dun dun dun. What will happen next? Only i know! K, well, i gonna go then! I really have nothing to say. Tootles!! Oh and review! 


	2. drifflers and knives

A/N: Hey there. I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I've been super busy with school and stuff. But here it is, and I hope I get lots of reviews!! Alrighty, I won't keep you any longer. trumpets sound Here ye, Here ye! I now present you with the next instalment of Harry Potter fanfiction fun time hour!! Yay!   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 

***************   
  


"I don't really sound like Potter do I?" he asked.   
  


Ginny couldn't say anything. She was way to confused and shocked. Malfoy looked from one face to the other.   
  


"What's wrong boys? Scared?" he said smirking.   
  


"Why would we be scared of a ferret?" asked Neville, surprising everyone.   
  


"I don't know Longbottem, why are you friends with a weasel?" Malfoy replied.   
  


Seamus stood up, but Neville and Dean pulled him back down.   
  


"Look, I didn't come here to chat. I just came to tell Weasley here to watch her back and stay away from my tree." Malfoy said plainly.   
  


"First of all, thank you for the warning Captain Revenge, (she saluted), and second, it's not your tree." she said to him. Malfoy glared and walked away.   
  


"He's such a prat." said Neville.   
  


"Yeah, but power to you man! You should talk back to him more often." Ginny said. "Your a lot stronger now. You could totally kick his ass."   
  


"If only," Neville said with a dreamy look on his face, "If only."   
  


"Alright people, we'd better get a move on. We are gonna be late." Dean said standing.   
  


"I guess." Seamus sighed.   
  


"I don't wanna go!" Ginny whined. "I have to go outside and it's cold today."   
  


"Stand up." Neville said pulling her up.   
  


"Whoa" she said grabbing onto the table. "Headrush"   
  


"Guys, we have to go" Dean urged.   
  


"Okay, okay we're coming." Seamus said.   
  


"I think I'm gonna skip. I don't feel good." Ginny lied doing her best sick face.   
  


"Your a horrible liar, and a big baby." Neville said as the walked out of the hall.   
  


"But it's cold out!" Ginny whined again. Neville muttered something under his breath, and Ginny suddenly felt warmth spread through her.   
  


"What did you just do!?" she asked grinning at him.   
  


"Heating charm. Hermione taught me." he said. "Now lets go."   
  


"Thanks." she said as they went their separate ways.   
  


"It was nothin." he called over his shoulder.   
  


Ginny made her way down the sloping lawn to Hagrid's hut, where her next class was. This time, he had created drifflers, which were a cross between and dragon and a niffler. (Don't ask me how...) Everyone gasped when Hagrid dumped them out of the box. He beamed with pride. They looked horrible. They had furry heads and their bodies were covered with hard, shiny scales. They not only dug up gold, (nifflers do that), but they set fire to it as well. Ginny took note of this, and removed her necklace and gold ring.   
  


"Hagrid," she asked looking up at the giant.   
  


"What can I do fer ya Ginny." he asked.   
  


"I was just wondering if I could put my gold in a safe place before I play with those adorable creatures over there. I must say, you did a wonderful job." she said giving him a smile. Sucking up always got her what she wanted. Hagrid blushed, and gave a huge grin.   
  


"Sure. Anything for my favorite student." he said patting her on the back, making her almost fall over.   
  


She walked over behind his hut, and set her jewelry on a stump. She turned to walk back, when she heard a swish and a thud. It came from the woods. She turned and looked, but saw nothing.   
  


"Great. Just what I need. To go insane 2 weeks before finals." she thought to herself.   
  


She started walking back, when she heard it again. She looked to see if Hagrid noticed she wasn't back yet, and saw that a driffler got loose, and was chasing a poor Hufflepuff trying to get the chain around her neck, almost setting her robes on fire.   
  


"That should keep him occupied." she thought as she set off into the forest.   
  


She was getting closer to the sound with every step, until finally, she noticed her tree. Malfoy was there.   
  


"What is that poor excuse for a target doing on this beautiful tree." she said walking up and leaning against it.   
  


"I would move if I were you." Malfoy said.   
  


"I would rather not" she said challengingly.   
  


"Suit yourself." he said, taking a step forward.   
  


Just then, a knife flew right in front of Ginny's face, narrowly missing her nose.   
  


"Jesus!" she yelled as she scrambled backwards.   
  


"Actually, the names Draco, and I told you to move." he said walking toward the tree to retrieve his knife.   
  


"Where did you learn to do that?!" Ginny asked, frightened, but impressed.   
  


"My father taught me." he said walking back to his spot.   
  


Ginny backed away this time, and watched him. He stood in a certain stance every time, always pointing the knife where he wanted it to go, drew his arm back, and threw. The whole time, he never took his eyes off of the spot, never even blinked.   
  


"How do you keep your concentration so well?" she asked when all of his knives were sticking out of the tree.   
  


"Years of practice." he said, never once looking at her.   
  


"Could you teach me?" she asked somewhat jokingly.   
  


He looked her slowly up and down, making her blush, and finally met her eyes.   
  


"Sure." he said.   
  


"Really?!" Ginny said surprised, her eyes wide. "I was only joking. I didn't think you would actually say yes." she laughed.   
  


"You thought wrong. Now come her." he beckoned her with his finger. "We'll start now."   
  


"Malfoy, seriously, I was only joking. You don't have to -"   
  


"No. I said I would, and Malfoy's never go back on their word. Now come over here and stand next to me."   
  


"Okay then..." she said as she walked slowly over to him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: oh no! What will happen next! Oh, oh I know! Hehe. Well, I hoped you liked it. Geez, I was typing like a mad lady. Anyway, please review because I love reviews, and I really hope you liked it. Oh and by the way, I know nothing about knife throwing, so feel free to give me pointers. I just make it up as I go. Tootles! 


	3. The first lesson

A/N: Oh my gosh. I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. I had it written and all, but I don't like to type my stuff when my parents are around. They're nosey. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment, have fun!   
  
  
  


Chapter 3 

************   
  


"Take your robe off." Malfoy said.   
  


"Excuse me?!" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.   
  


"Oh don't flatter yourself Weasley. You are wearing something under then aren't you?" He said annoyed.   
  


"Yeah"   
  


"Well then, what's the problem? Take it off and throw it over there next to mine." he said.   
  


"But it's so cold!" she whined.   
  


"Weasley, if you don't take it off, it will get in your way, and then I couldn't possibly teach you the correct way to throw knives. Please take if off." he asked, fighting the urge to yank it off her himself. (I didn't mean anything sex-related there, and shame on you if you thought I did.)   
  


"Fine." she said removing her robe and tossing it next to Malfoy's.   
  


"Thank you. Now, to business." he said. "First of all, we need to work on your stance."   
  


He went and stood behind her.   
  


"Don't be so tense. Loosen your shoulders a bit."   
  


He rubbed the top of her shoulders and she immediately relaxed.   
  


"Good. Now stand up straight and bend your knees slightly." he instructed.   
  


"Weasley, I said bend your knees." he told her once more.   
  


"I heard what you said you prat. It's just hard to concentrate when your wearing a tank top and jeans in 30 degree weather you know. That robe was the only keeping me warm." she said bitterly, her teeth chattering.   
  


"Well, if your gonna get cranky about it, then here." he said, taking off his black sweater and throwing it at her. That left him in only a tight black t-shirt and jeans. (Drool)   
  


"Thanks." she said taking it from him. "Aren't you gonna be cold?"   
  


"I'll be fine." he replied.   
  


"Alrighty then." she said slipping it on slowly, allowing herself time to breath in his cologne. You can tell a lot about a guy by his cologne.   
  


"Better?" he asked.   
  


"Yup" she said cheerfully.   
  


"Good. Now bend your knees."   
  


Once again, she failed to follow his instructions, so he took matters into his own hands. He bent down and pushed to back of her knees forward.   
  


"That's better. Okay, now center your hips with the target." he said putting his hands on her hips and turning her slightly. "That looks about right. Now grab the knife tip with your thumb and index finger like this." he said giving her an example.   
  


"Like this?" she asked.   
  


"Actually, move your fingers a little farther back...perfect." he said. "We don't want you to lose any now."   
  


"Whoa, whoa, back up. Are you saying that one wrong move and I could cut off a finger?!" Ginny asked slightly nervous.   
  


"It was a joke. The most you could do is slit it open..." he said trailing off.   
  


"Well that makes me feel better." she said sarcastically.   
  


"Oh shut up. If you concentrate, that won't happen, so lets try it. Your in your stance already, you have the knife, good. Okay. Keep your eyes on the target. Whatever you do, don't look away from the spot you want the knife to hit or you might have an accident. Only joking" he added quickly seeing the look on her face.   
  


Malfoy backed off, Ginny took a step forward, drew back her arm, and threw with all her might. Ginny didn't hit the target, but she didn't care. The knife was sticking out of the tree, and that was good enough for her.   
  


"Not bad Weasley. Not bad at all." Malfoy said.   
  


Ginny grinned.   
  


"Thanks. Why are you being so nice?" she asked not thinking. She mentally slapped herself.   
  


I can't believe I just asked him that! Stupid Ginny! Stupid! 

Malfoy looked kind of hurt, but that look was quickly wiped away.   
  


"I do have a heart you know. It may be small, but it's there." he said walking over to retrieve the knife.   
  


"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." she said looking at her feet.   
  


"Don't worry about it." Malfoy said pulling the knife out and getting his robe off of the ground.   
  


"What about your sweater?!" she called after him as he walked out of the forest.   
  


"Keep it!" he yelled back. Ginny just stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened.   
  


"He was being nice to me." she said. "Ferret was actually being nice to me..."   
  


With the thought of the nice Malfoy floating around in her head, she grabbed the knives he left and practiced.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So? Did you like it? Keep in mind that I know nothing about knife throwing so don't get mad. And Draco was severely OOC, but I totally don't care. Anycrap, please review if you like it, and the next chapter will be out soon. Tootles! 


	4. The breakdown

A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! And, a lot of you asked for a longer chapter, and I think this one is. Hopefully. I apollagize for the shortness of the last one. I really hope you like it!!! Okay, just go read it!!   
  
  
  


Chapter 4 

**********   
  


The weeks that followed were hectic. With finals fast approaching, there was no time for knife throwing, or lounging around. Ginny's days now only included eating, sleeping, and studying. Often times, she studied in the library with the dream team. But with Ron and Hermione constantly arguing, and Harry not doing much of anything, Ginny quite going to their "study group". She decided that she could get more done by herself, and started going to her, I mean the tree, everyday whenever she had spare time. Malfoy was never there, and on the rare occasion when he was, he kept to himself, sometimes muttering words under his breath.   
  


"Malfoy." Ginny asked one day while studying for potions. There was no answer.   
  


"Malfoy" she said, louder this time. Still no answer. Ginny broke off a stick from the branch next to her.   
  


"Hey Malfoy!" she shouted, poking him on the top of the shoulder.   
  


"What?!" he said in an irritated tone.   
  


"Do you know anything about potions?" she asked.   
  


"No." he replied flatly. 

"Don't be a crapnut. I know you do." she fired.   
  


"Then why did you ask?" he demanded.   
  


"I don't know...maybe to not sound rude by demanding you to help me study? I don't get you. One minute, you being so nice, and then you don't even talk at all. I guess knife throwing brings out the best in you." she said hotly leaning back against a branch.   
  


He knew she was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. Her frustration growing, Ginny took her bag that was hanging on a nearby branch and dropped it, aiming for Malfoy's foot. She then scooted out on it.   
  


"What the hell?!" he yelled as the bag hit his toe and continued for the ground. "Weasley!"   
  


"Yeah?" she said as she climbed down.   
  


"May I ask why you felt the need to drop your bag on my foot?" he asked.   
  


"It hit your foot? Oh dear, I'm sorry, I was aiming for your head. Darn." she replied, grabbing her bag and walking away.   
  


"Bitch." he muttered to himself as he watched her leave.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you ready for your potions final Gin?" Neville asked the next day at breakfast.   
  


"Well, I stayed up all night studying for it so I hope so ." she said lifting her head off her arms and rubbing her eyes.   
  


"You'll be fine Ginny. Just don't make eye contact with Snape and stay out of his way." Seamus said stuffing bacon into his mouth.   
  


"Thanks for the tip. I gotta go. Wish me luck." she said giving a weak smile.   
  


"Good luck." they all said together.   
  


"Whoa," she said giggling. "Your master has taught you well. Tootles." ( alright, you know how people in cults always say stuff together like all the time? Well, that's why that's funny.)   
  


Potions was a disaster. Snape looked like he swallowed 10 lemons that day, and he was in a foul mood. Ginny's deflation drought was far to runny, and Snape made sure to mention this to the whole class. She turned a deep crimson and sank into her chair.   
  


"So." Dean asked anxiously at lunch, " how did it go?"   
  


"It was terrible. He made fun of me. Said my potion slightly resembled my brain." she said, her face in her hands.   
  


The sound of wings filled the air as hundreds of owls flew in dropping letters and parcels of various shapes and sized to the recipients.   
  


"Hey Gin!" Ron called down the table, "we got one from dad!"   
  


"What does it say?" she asked. 

Ron tore open the letter, and began to read. Ginny noticed his face rapidly losing color and his hand grip the table.   
  


"Ron?" Ginny said starting to get frightened. She quickly got up from her seat and hurried over to him. She snatched the letter from his hand. It read,   
  


Kids, 

I don't really think there is an easy way to tell you this so, Charlie has been in an accident. One of the dragons got loose. He got out alive, but just barely. He is severely burned and has a few broken bones. Your mother and I are going to Romania for a few weeks so if you need anything, contact us there. Please don't worry, I'm sure he'll fine. 

Dad   
  


Ginny's hand unconsciously went up and started searching for the dragon pendant Charlie had given her for he 10th birthday. It was 2 dragons, intertwined around a red stone. He told her that the red stood for the famous Weasley hair.   
  


"Ginny" someone said from far away, dragging her out of the memory of her favorite brother. "Ginny" It was Hermione.   
  


"Ginny, do you want to sit down?" she asked looking concerned.   
  


Ginny just shook her head, unable to speak. She released to letter from her shaking hand and turned to face the giant doors. She began walking, then picked up speed, until she was running like Voldemort himself were after her.   
  


"Ginny!" Ron yelled after her.   
  


She ignored him, and kept running. Running out the front doors, past the lake, into the forest. The tears streaming down her face blurred her vision, but she didn't care. She knew the way. She reached her destination and collapsed onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, and rather violently. In fact, she was having trouble breathing. Malfoy, who was in the tree, heard her gasping for breath and jumped out of the tree. He saw her there, lying on the ground, one hand tightly gripping something around her neck, and the other on her chest. He walked over to her. He had no idea what had upset her, but he knew he had to calm her down or she would hyperventilate. And judging by her breathing pace, it was going to happen fairly soon. He did the one thing he could think of. He walked over to her, sat down, scooped up the sobbing girl into his arms and sang.   
  


Some day, when I'm awfully low, 

When the world is cold, 

I will feel a glow just thinking of you... 

And the way you look tonight.   
  


His plan was working. Her breathing was slowing. Her hand relaxed and he was able to take off her necklace. There were chain marks on her neck. He smoothed her hair with his hand and continued.   
  


Yes your lovely, with your smile so warm, 

And you cheeks so soft, 

There is nothing for me but to love you, 

And the way you look tonight.   
  


Ginny had no idea what was going on. Someone was holding her, and singing. She could feel her heart slowing, and her chest wasn't hurting as much. The voice was incredible...   
  


Lovely...never, never change. 

Keep that breathless charm, 

Won't you please arrange it? 

Cause I love you...and the way you look tonight. 

Mm, mm, mm, 

Just the way you look tonight.   
  


"Works like a charm" Draco thought to himself. That wasn't the first time he had to calm a hysterical woman. He sang that song to his mother every time she had one of her "episodes" as his father liked to call them. Ginny still didn't know who was holding her, so she looked up. Her brown eyes met silver blue ones.   
  


"Take deep breaths. You'll be fine." Malfoy said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.   
  


She did as she was told. Her chest still stung, like someone had burned her.   
  


"What happened?" she asked.   
  


"You started hyperventilate." he told her, still playing with her hair.   
  


Her hand reached up to grab her necklace, but found only fabric. She panicked.   
  


"Where's my necklace?!' she questioned sitting up and looking around.   
  


"Right here." Malfoy said dangling it from his finger. "You were holding it rather tight and it was choking you."   
  


"Oh. Well I'd like it back now please." she said holding out her hand. Instead, Draco leaned forward and put it on for her.   
  


"Thanks." she muttered.   
  


"No problem." he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes.   
  


"So what's wrong?" he asked her, leaning back against the tree. He gently pulled her back, so she was leaning against him, her head on his chest. She made no protest.   
  


"Charlie was in an accident." she told him, a knot in her stomach.   
  


"Well, I'm sorry to here that." he said.   
  


"Malfoy,"   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Why did you sing to me?" she asked.   
  


"I needed to calm you down. Like I said before, you would have hyperventilated, and it's the only thing I could think to do. I used to do it for my mom all the time. That was her favorite song." he said.   
  


"It's mine too." she said softly. "Charlie used to sing that to me to help me fall asleep when I had nightmares. Thank you."   
  


"For what."   
  


"For helping me."   
  


"Your welcome." he said as he let one of her curls wrap itself around his finger like fire.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay. I personally liked that chapter. And I love that song. It's one of my favorites. If you've seen My best friends wedding, then you've heard that song. Please review!! hooray! 


	5. Helplessly, Hopelessly

A/N: Okay, I'm finally writing again. Sorry it took so long. See the thing is, that I write it down on paper first, and then I type it so...yeah, I don't think that really explains anything. Anycrap, the song in the last chapter was The Way You Look Tonight, performed by Tony Bennett. It's also performed by Frank Sinatra, and Fred Astaire. If you even know who those people are. The song that I used in this chapter is Helplessly, Hopelessly, performed by Jessica Andrews. She's a country singer. Alright, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!   
  
  
  


Chapter 5 

*************   
  


Cause when your holden me like this, 

I'm carelessly lost in your touch. 

I'm completely defenseless, 

Baby it's almost too much 

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love.   
  
  
  
  
  


When they finally decided to leave, the stars were already twinkling in the sky above. They walked up to the front doors in silence, each one not really knowing what to say. Draco opened the door and motioned for Ginny to go in first. 

"Are you sure you don't want your sweater back? It looked expensive." Ginny blurted out.   
  


"I'm fine. I have plenty more like it." he said.   
  


"Are you sure? I just don't feel right about keeping it." she said.   
  


"Really, it's fine. Your not used to people giving you things are you." he said.   
  


"Well, no. I'm usually the one who gives stuff. And your the first person who has given me an expensive black sweater." she said smiling.   
  


"I guess there's a first time for everything." he said, a weak smile hanging on his mouth.   
  


"I guess."   
  


"..."   
  


"..."   
  


"Goodnight then." Ginny said. She felt unbelievably awkward.   
  


"Yeah. Goodnight." Malfoy repeated, as he started walking to his dorm.   
  


Right when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, Ron came running up to Ginny, looking at her like a cow looks at an oncoming train.   
  


"Where were you?!" he demanded.   
  


"I was a my special place." she shot at him.   
  


"Your special place?! Did you hear that guys, Ginny was at her special place." he said looking from Harry, to Hermione, then back to Ginny.   
  


He started to lecture her, but before he got very far, Ginny stopped him.   
  


"Ron! Please stop it okay?! I'm not 11 anymore! I can go out on my own without dying. It's sweet that you care and all, but you don't need to know what I do or where I go all of the time. Now, I'm going to bed. I will see you tomorrow." she said, and then started climbing the stairs.   
  


She got into her room and immediately went to her trunk. She opened it, dug to the bottom, and pulled out the sweater Malfoy had given her. She slipped it over her head, once again breathing in his scent. With Malfoy being so tall, and Ginny so short, the sweater hung down past her knees. She jumped on her four poster, and drew the covers up around her. She was making herself more comfortable when there came a light tap on her door.   
  


"Ron, I swear. If that's you..." she started.   
  


"Actually, its Hermione. Can I come it?" she asked through the door.   
  


"Oh. Sorry. Sure." Ginny replied.   
  


Hermione opened the door and walked over to Ginny's bed.   
  


"Can I sit down?" she asked.   
  


"Go for it." Ginny said.   
  


"Thanks" Hermione muttered. "Where did you get the sweater? It looks expensive."   
  


"Malfoy gave it to me." Ginny said, not meeting Hermione's wide stare.   
  


"Malfoy?! As in Draco Malfoy?" she asked surprised.   
  


"Yeah. We have to share that tree that I told you about. He was teaching me how to knife throw and made me take off my robe. I was cold so he gave me his sweater." Ginny explained, still not making eye contact.   
  


"Well that was decent of him. Was he there today?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual.   
  


"Yes."   
  


"What happened?"   
  


Ginny told her all about Malfoy singing to her, and how he played with her hair, and how he held her, and the things that he said to her. Hermione could only sit there, letting the information she had just received about nice Malfoy soak into her humongous brain. She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly when Ginny burst into tears.   
  


"Oh my. Ginny what's wrong? You have to tell someone. You haven't been yourself lately."   
  


"I do-do-don't know!" she wailed. "I'm so confused!"   
  


"What are you confused about?" Hermione asked.   
  


"Everything? What made the dragons trample Charlie, what I did wrong in potions that made mine so runny, why Ron is so protective, why I can't find my lipgloss...everything! I feel so small. Like I just want to curl up in my bed and never leave." she sobbed.   
  


Curl up is just what she did. Ginny's head disappeared underneath her blankets.   
  


"Are you confused about your feelings for Malfoy?" Hermione asked. No answer. "Ginny." Still no answer. "Virginia, you'd better tell me."   
  


"Tell you what?" Ginny asked, her voice muffled.   
  


"I asked if you were confused about your feelings for Malfoy." she asked again.   
  


"Feeling?! What feelings?" Ginny said.   
  


"Ginny." Hermione warned.   
  


"Alright, alright. Fine. Yes. I am a little confused about that too." Ginny said as she poked her head out of the covers.   
  


"Don't fall for him Ginny. He'll only break your heart." Hermione told her.   
  


"I already have." Ginny said, starting to cry again before her head went back under her blankets.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Yep. So that was it. It was short. I know. So don't be mad. I have no idea where this story is going, and I don't know when I'll be updating next. Sorry for the inconvenience. I love your reviews by the way! They are so fun! Hooray for reviewers! Woooo! 


	6. Marshmallows and Ice Cream

A/N: I am so sorry about making you wait like this. But I'm here, finally at my computer with my glass of water with the pink bendy-straw, and my story sitting in front of me begging to be typed. I got me some Frank Sinatra and Tony Bennett blaring out of the computer speakers and no parents. Alright, so here it is! Oh, P.S., Draco is head boy. Forgot to mention that. Okay, now here it is!   
  
  
  


Chapter 6 

**********   
  


Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, and heard a familiar squeal.   
  


"Pansy." he thought.   
  


She rushed over to him, knocking someones' ink pot on the way and threw her arms around his neck.   
  


"Unless your name is Ginny Weasley, I'd ask you to please remove your arms from my neck." he asked rather loudly.   
  


It took him about 3 seconds to realize what he just said.   
  


"Oh shit. I just said that out loud didn't I..."   
  


All the surprised faces turned to him gave him his answer. He wanted to cut off his tongue and dig out his brain with a spoon. How could he have let something he didn't even know was true slip like that in front of so many people? Pansy let her arms fall to her sides and took a step back.   
  


"Weasley? You would choose red haired, goody two shoes Griffindor Weasley over me?! How could you do this to me Draco?! How could you just break my heart like this?!" she shouted.   
  


"Oh shut up. It's not like we're dating. I would choose anyone over you. Go lay by your dish." he told before turning towards the direction of his room.   
  


Being head boy certainly had it's perks. He hurriedly closed the door behind him, and put a locking/silencing spell on the whole room. Once that was done, he tilted his head toward the ceiling and yelled at the top of his lungs. After he got that out, he collapsed onto his bed and laid there.   
  


"I have a thing for Weasley. Why? Why me? What am I gonna do? Father's gonna kill me...unless I don't tell him, but I'm sure Pansy will. Oh how I hate that little pug face of hers. She's nothing compared to Ginny...oh god! Why! Why! Why!" he said aloud. He lifted himself off of the bed and began to pace.   
  


"I need music. Yes. That's it. Music." he proclaimed and he hurried over to the muggle stereo and turned it on. Immediately, Beethoven was blaring from the speakers.   
  


"Oh this is good. Very good." he said, relaxation spreading through his body. He lay down on his four poster and didn't move or think the rest of the night.   
  


When he did wake, splashes of pink mixed with blue and purple painted the early morning sky. He got up, took a quick shower and got ready. He was nervous. Nervous to see Ginny, afraid that she had heard about what he said last night, nervous to face everyone. He turned off his stereo, and took off the locking and silencing spells. He slowly made his way down the stairs and slipped out of the common room trying not to wake Pansy, who was asleep on the couch obviously waiting for him. Walking down the hallway, the ran into Hermione.   
  


"Don't even sleep in on the weekends Granger?" he asked, trying his hardest to sound civil.   
  


"I'm on a food run. One of the girls had a slight problem last night, and I was her rock." she replied.   
  


"What kind of food are you getting?" Draco asked.   
  


Hermione considered him for a minute, and the answered,   
  


"Marshmallows and Ice cream."   
  


"Marshmallows and Ice cream huh. Sounds like guy trouble." he said following her.   
  


"And what brought you to that conclusion." she asked him.   
  


"I have a mother who is unfortunately married to my father. They would fight and she would drown her sorrows in ice cream and marshmallows. I would usually join her when she went into eating mode. I'm surprised I don't weigh 300 pounds." he told her.   
  


"Wow. I had no idea." Hermione said, not really knowing what to say.   
  


She reached up and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open. She walked inside, and was greeted by a house elf who bowed deeply.   
  


"Well hi there." Hermione said, a smile on her face.   
  


"Good morning miss. Whats can I get yous?" The elf asked.   
  


"I need two bowls of cookie dough ice cream, two bowls of double fudge chunk brownie with the caramel swirls and a bag of multi-colored mini marshmallows." Hermione said, reading off a small piece of parchment. 

"Wow. A girl who knows what she wants." Draco commented.   
  


"And a guy who's totally clueless. Bad mix." Hermione said.   
  


"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.   
  


"Who's rock do you think I was last night?" she asked him, leaning up against the wall.   
  


"Why would I know that?" he asked.   
  


"Because it's your fault that they are the way they are right now. Until you figure out what you want, I want you to stay away from Ginny do you understand me? I'm not going to let you hurt her. She is already confused enough." Hermione warned him.   
  


"Do you honestly think that I want to hurt her? Because if you do, then you are terrible mistaken. I would never want to hurt her. I am just as confused about her as she is about me. I've never felt this way about anyone, and now that I do, I don't know what to make of it. When I think about her, I smile. She makes me laugh at things that aren't even funny. When I saw her the other day in the hall, I got butterflies in my stomach and they were vomiting. Butterflies! Draco Malfoy does not get butterflies." he told her.   
  


"Well, it think Draco Malfoy should get used to the butterflies. It sounds to me like you fell for her." Hermione said smiling.   
  


"Yeah, and I think I hit my head when I landed." he said with a weak smile.   
  


"Look. The only advice I can give you is to tell her. It's your call, but to me, it sounds like you've already made up your mind about her. I can assure you, she feels exactly the same way, but don't tell her I told you. I think she'll be going to the tree today. Why don't you meet her there and talk this whole thing over?" Hermione suggested, picking up the plate of food and heading out the portrait hole.   
  


"What do I say?" Draco asked.   
  


"Whatever you feel. Tell her what you told me. Just be yourself." Hermione said, and then she was gone.   
  


Draco stood there, all sorts of thoughts going through his head.   
  


"Will yous be wantin'' anythings sir?" the house elf asked, tugging on Draco shirt.   
  


"Yeah, I'd like a bowl of strawberry ice cream, and some multi-colored mini marshmallows please." he said, sitting down at the table and putting his head in his hands.   
  


"Today." he thought. "I'll tell her today.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, so I know what your thinking. Muggle stereo? How? But since it's my story, lets just say that it's possible. Just go with it. Yes, Draco is severely ooc but once again, it's my story, so just go with it. I really hope you liked it, and I'm in the middle of writing down the next chapter right now. Tootles! 


	7. The end

A/N: Howdy y'all. I'm finally finished with this thing. I got frustrated so I decided to end it. I personally think it sucks, but want you to read it anyway, cause you may like it. So, without further ado, here is chapter 7.   
  
  
  


Chapter 7 

**************   
  


"Ginny, it's Harry. Could I talk to you?" he asked through the door.   
  


A muffled grunt from the other side was the only answer he got so he proceeded into the room. He strolled over to her bed, stopped, and then threw himself on it, causing Ginny to bounce into the air.   
  


"Oomph." she cried as she landed. The covers fell from her face.   
  


"Oh good. It worked." he said smiling.   
  


"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" she told him pulling the covers back over her face.   
  


"What are you talking about? You look gorgeous. It's your breath that's hideous." he said yanking the covers back.   
  


"Thanks." Ginny said, making sure the covers were over her mouth.   
  


"So I've been sent here by Ron, because he hates to admit that he's wrong as you very well know, so I'm here to beg for your forgiveness. He says that he loves you and he's really sorry for freaking out. He also wanted me to ask you if you would help him with his astronomy." Harry said all in one breath.   
  


"I can't except his apology, but I will help him with his astronomy." Ginny said.   
  


"Why can't you except the apology that he worked so hard on?" Harry asked.   
  


"Because I want to here him say it. Geez, where is Hermione!? I'm bloody hungry!" she said.   
  


"She only left a few minutes ago Gin, and I don't think she sprinted there." Harry reasoned with her.   
  


"Listen. I'm going to go tell Ron what you said. After you get something in your stomach, and brush your teeth, why don't you go for a walk or something? It will do you some good getting some fresh air into those lint filled lungs of yours." Harry joked.   
  


"Yeah, yeah, I know. I need to practice my knife throwing anyway. It's been a while." she said.   
  


Just then, Hermione came bursting through the door with a tray of food.   
  


"Okay, I've got everything you had on the list, so lets start eating!" Hermione announced, passing Ginny a bowl of ice cream and a handful of marshmallows.   
  


Ginny started shoveling heaping spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. Soon after, she clutched her forehead.   
  


"Oh, oww,oww,oww! Brain freeze! Owwy! Oh!" she whined.   
  


"Pull down on your ear lobe." Hermione suggested. Ginny did.   
  


"Oh that feels much better. Thanks." she said.   
  


Harry, who was observing, started laughing.   
  


"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Ginny asked.   
  


"You. You're like a Hoover." he said.   
  


"What's a Hoover?" Ginny asked looking confused.   
  


"It's a type of Muggle vacuum." Hermione told her.   
  


"Oh." was Ginny's response.   
  


"Anyway, Gin. You should get dressed and go to that tree or something. You know, get outside. Bond with nature." Hermione said. Ginny laughed.   
  


"I will. I promise. In fact, I'll go now." she said getting off the bed.   
  


"Oh Gin! It's so good to have you back!" Harry said giving a fake sob and hugging her tightly.   
  


"Harry, get off of me." she said laughing.   
  


"Fine. Geez. Just trying to show a little affection. Are you going to eat that?" he asked.   
  


"The ice cream you can have, but the marshmallows are coming with me. They're pretty." she said, admiring the pastel colors in the bag.   
  


"You're weird. Go get dressed." Hermione said.   
  


"Guess who I ran into on the food run." Hermione asked Harry after Ginny had left the room.   
  


"Umm, hold on, I can get this." Harry said, putting his finger on his temple.   
  


"Malfoy." she told him.   
  


"Aww, 'mione, I was gonna say that! What did he have to say." he asked.   
  


"Well, he informed me that he has fallen for Ginny." she said.   
  


"He did? Seriously?" he said, looking utterly shocked.   
  


Hermione nodded her head.   
  


"Wow. I wasn't aware that Malfoy was capable of feeling. I bet it hurts." Harry said.   
  


"Why would it hurt?" Hermione asked.   
  


"Because his heart grows." he said.   
  


"Oh don't be silly. He really likes her. You should have seen his eyes when he talked about her." she said.   
  


"Well, let's hope everything works out. I think you should tell Ron." he said.   
  


"Why me?" Hermione asked wide eyed.   
  


"Because you're a girl."   
  


"So!"   
  


"Well he won't beat you up!" 

"Oh all right. Let's get this over with then." she said as she started walking out the door.   
  


"Hermione" Harry said as he grabbed her hand. "If you don't make it back alive, I just want you to know..."   
  


"Oh Harry, shut up." she said laughing as she pulled her hand away. "Just wish me luck."   
  


"Good luck."   
  


Hermione took a deep breath and slowly started making her way over to the boy's dorm.   
  


************   
  


Ginny walked slowly toward the tree, letting the sun warm her skin. When she got there, she noticed that the target was gone.   
  


Oh well. She thought.   
  


She got into "the stance", and started throwing, missing the tree every time.   
  


"What am I doing wrong?" she asked aloud.   
  


"Well, first of all, your shoulders are way tense." Draco said as he walked up to her.   
  


Ginny jumped at his voice, and spun around to face him.   
  


"Malfoy, must you sneak up on me like that?" she asked.   
  


"Didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." he said. 

"It's okay." Ginny said. There was an awkward silence.   
  


"Marshmallow?" she offered.   
  


"Uh, no." he said. He had had enough of those for one day.   
  


"You don't mind if I eat do you?" she asked.   
  


"Of course not. Eat away." he said.   
  


"Are you okay? You seem a little nervous, and/or distracted." she said.   
  


"Well, uh, actually...I like this girl. A lot. And I don't know how to tell her that I think about her all the time. I can't wait to see her, and I love being with her. She makes me laugh. She's beautiful and smart and sexy as hell and it scares me the death because she might not feel the same way about me." he blurted out.   
  


"Wow. Sounds like you really like her." he said.   
  


"I don't just like her. I'm in love with her." he said, staring her strait in the eye.   
  


"Are you sure? I mean, how do you know when you're really in love?" she asked.   
  


"You just feel it. See what she does to me?! I get all mushy, and I hate being mushy." he said.   
  


"Yeah, she really has a hold on you. So, ah, who is she?" Ginny said, trying to sound casual.   
  


"And why should I tell you?" Draco asked.   
  


"Because! Please tell me! Please! It's tearing me up inside!" she whined.   
  


"You're over-reacting." he said.   
  


"So? You should tell me anyway. I might be able to help." she told him.   
  


Or break into tears when you say it's not me... she thought.   
  


"I don't need your help." he said.   
  


"Fine. Just tryin' to be nice." she said annoyed.   
  


"Look. It's not that I don't appreciate your offer, it's just that you wouldn't be able to talk to this person...unless...you have a conversation...with...yourself." he finally got out, his knees weak and hands shaking.   
  


Ginny stood there with a confused look on her face. Then, finally, sweet realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened and she sat down on the ground.   
  


"Oh my. Let me get this straight. Okay, so.....what?" she stammered. She couldn't think strait. She felt like an idiot just sitting there, not being able to say anything.   
  


Malfoy knelt down in front of her, his heart beating like mad.   
  


"Please say something." he pleaded.   
  


"I love you." she whispered.   
  


"What?" he asked, getting closer.   
  


"I love you." she said again, a smile forming on her lips.   
  


"I'm sorry. One more time." he said getting even closer.   
  


She looked into his eyes.   
  


"I need to tell you a secret Malfoy." she said.   
  


"Um, okay..."he said   
  


Ginny grabbed the Collor of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.   
  


"I liked that secret." he said after they broke apart. "You have anymore?"   
  


"Are you kidding? I have a thousand! I love you." she said smiling.   
  


"You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that. I love you too." he said.   
  


"That sounds awesome coming from your mouth." she said.   
  


"I just like your mouth" he said as he kissed her again.   
  


Ginny started laughing.   
  


"What?" Malfoy asked.   
  


"Ron's gonna freak!" she said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Well there you go! I hope it was long enough for you. And also that you liked it. I re-wrote some stuff, but I still don't really like it. Oh well. Just to let you all know, I'm not writing anything else. It's fun and all, but I am just too busy. And it's funner to read what you write anyway. So farewell reviewers!! It's been fun! Tootles!   
  



	8. Final thoughts

So okay. I am aware and very sorry that the chapter went so fast. I just really needed to finish it. It was slowly driving me insane, even more than I am right now. I look forward to reading all of your wonderful stories in the future and I bid you all a very fond fair well. And thanks a bundle for all of the great reviews!!   
  


Love From, 

Angelena H. Granger 


End file.
